Depois do Fim
by Bela-chan
Summary: Ficlets escritas para o Festival In Memoriam, da PotterSlashFics. Cada capítulo homenageia um dos personagens que a Rowling assassinou. Classificação M pelas insinuações slash em alguns capítulos.
1. Gellert Grindelwald

**Título: **Depois do Fim  
**Classificação: **PG, Angst.  
**Aviso:**_ Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.  
**Agradecimentos:** Marck Evans e Paula Lírio, por me aturarem enquanto escrevia.

Essas ficlets foram escrita para o Festival _In Memoriam_, que a PotterSlashFics organizou para homenagear os personagens que a Rowlingo matou.

Mas era difícil demais escolher apenas um "falecido" para homenagear. Então, resolvi escrever uma sequência de ficlets, onde cada capítulo trataria do que, na minha visão, aconteceria depois da morte deles.

Só peço que, por favor, não briguem comigo. U.U

Mas críticas são sempre bem vindas!

* * *

**Depois do Fim**

**1. Gellert Grindelwald**

A aldeia estava completamente abandonada. Não fazia calor, nem frio. Não ventava. Não havia nada. Só a tarde longa e sufocante.

As casas estavam em ruínas, com os telhados escurecidos e as paredes rachadas. Cinzas, vazias, silenciosas.

Na rua principal, havia uma pequena praça. A grama no chão estava seca e amarelada. Não havia flores nem árvores, não havia nada que quebrasse a sensação de que tudo em Godric's Hollow estava morto.

O rapaz estava sentado em um banco de cimento no centro da praça. Os olhos azuis, sem brilho, percorriam as fachadas das casas, inquietos. Ele esperava. Vez ou outra, desviava o olhar para o outro lado da praça, onde ficava a entrada do cemitério.

Ficava algum tempo contemplando os portões negros, melancólico, mas logo voltava a olhar as casas, dolorosamente esperançoso. Mas nada acontecia. Ele torcia as mãos, agitado, murmurando sem parar:

- Por que ele está demorando tanto, por quê? Por quê? Por que, por que demora tanto, Albus? Por quê? Por quê?...

A tarde prosseguiu, infindável, e o homem continuou onde estava. Esperando. Eternamente esperando.

* * *


	2. Fred Weasley

**Título:**Depois do Fim  
**Classificação: **PG, Angst  
**Aviso:**_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.  
**Agradecimentos:** Marck Evans e Paula Lírio, por me aturarem enquanto escrevia.

* * *

**Depois do Fim**

**2. Fred Weasley**

_Agora eu consigo!_, ele exultou, correndo desabalado entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Podia ver a sombra correndo bem à sua frente, e aumentou a velocidade para alcançá-la.

- George! – gritou Fred, desviando dos galhos com os braços. – George, espera!

Estava perto mas, quanto mais corria, mais ela se afastava, inalcançável. Mas ele não desistiu, continuou correndo por muito tempo, e só parou quando tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu esparramado no chão.

Lentamente, se ergueu e ficou de joelhos, respirando fundo para fazer seu coração bater mais devagar.

Estava se levantando quando sentiu uma dor aguda ao lado da cabeça, e automaticamente colocou a mão sobre onde doía. Sentiu a palma ficar úmida e, quando viu, ela estava coberta de sangue.

- George... – murmurou, olhando pras mãos vermelhas, sentindo o sangue escorrer por seu pescoço e sujar sua camisa. – George, por que não está comigo, irmão?

Olhou para frente pra ver se via a sombra novamente. Ela estava lá, ou pelo menos ele achou que estava. George. Esperando para estar com ele novamente.

Levantou-se, e recomeçou a correr. A orelha voltara ao normal.

* * *

Como foi difícil escrever essa... :( 


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**Título:**Depois do Fim  
**Classificação: **PG, Angst  
**Aviso:**_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.  
**Agradecimentos:** Marck Evans e Paula Lírio, por me aturarem enquanto escrevia.

* * *

**Depois do Fim**

**3. Peter Pettigrew **

Era alta madrugada em Hogwarts, e os longos corredores estavam vazios e silenciosos, iluminados apenas com a luz suave das velas.

Um homem andava ligeiro pelos corredores, parando a todo o momento para olhar atrás de estátuas e tapeçarias.

- James? Sirius? - chamou, olhando dentro de uma armadura de cavaleiro. – Vocês estão aí?

Não houve resposta, e ele começou a entrar nas salas de aula, olhando debaixo das mesas e atrás das portas.

– Vamos, eu sei que vocês estão por aqui, apareçam! – gritou, mas novamente não houve resposta. – Moony! Cadê vocês? Eu também quero brincar!

Ele olhou em todos os andares, incansável, sempre chamando pelos amigos de infância.

Nenhum deles apareceu. Mas ele continuaria procurando.

* * *

Acreditem ou não, essa foi a que mais me deu pena... 


	4. Sirius Black

**Título:**Depois do Fim  
**Classificação: **PG, Angst  
**Aviso:**_Harry Potter_ não me pertence, como todos sabem.  
**Agradecimentos:** Marck Evans e Paula Lírio, por me aturarem enquanto escrevia.

* * *

**Depois do Fim**

**4. Sirius Black**

Atravessar o véu não doeu. A única coisa que Sirius sentiu foi o choque do feitiço de Bellatrix em seu peito, e uma onda de calor que se espalhou por todo o seu corpo.

Depois, veio a sensação de que estava caindo. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou caindo, poderiam ser segundos ou horas inteiras. Mas não importava, pois a sensação era maravilhosa.

Subitamente se viu livre de tudo que o sufocara por tanto tempo. Toda dor, toda mágoa, todo desespero. Tudo ficara para trás, em um mundo que subitamente deixara de ser importante.

Não havia mais Remus e toda injustiça que o rodeava.

Nem Harry e a responsabilidade esmagadora de acertar sempre.

Não havia mais a sensação de que seu tempo passara, ou de que nada do que fizesse seria suficiente.

Só sentia o alívio do fim, o conforto de saber que _finalmente_ estaria livre de tudo.

Perdido nas mais diversas sensações, só percebeu que parara de cair quando sentiu um toque familiar afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

- Acabou, velho amigo. – sussurrou uma voz conhecida. – Acabou.

- Prongs... – murmurou, sorrindo ao reconhecer quem falava. – Finalmente...

Sirius reencontrara a única pessoa que sempre o permitira ser livre.

* * *

Viu, não sou tãooo cruel. xD 


End file.
